<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not a vore fic by panthacorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934921">not a vore fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthacorn/pseuds/panthacorn'>panthacorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions of Hannibal - Freeform, Mentions of Vore, Oh also, Rimming, Smut, a bit at the end, a handful of puns, jaehyun's pov, johnny has his long blonde hair, no actual vore don't worry, vore jokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthacorn/pseuds/panthacorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny likes to joke around about vore so much Jaehyun isn't so sure he's joking anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Coffee Dates Fest [1st Round]</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not a vore fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so here's my dish for order number 5!<br/>prompt: johnny likes to joke around about vore so much jaehyun isn't so sure he's joking anymore. johnny is an absolute menace and jokes about it even more when he notices jaehyun giving him concerned looks</p><p>i originally didn't plan on joining the fest bcs i'm so not used to writing but the prompt... man, the prompt 🚬. so i'm sorry if the story is all over the place and has no fixed writing style but i do hope you'll somewhat enjoy reading this without losing too much braincells!!</p><p>DISCLAIMER: no i haven't watched hannibal sorry in advance for inaccuracies</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeong Jaehyun, 20, currently having love troubles. Not the one you expect every person in love would have, no, none of those stuffs. It’s a bit embarrassing for Jaehyun to admit, actually. The subject of his love, his two year old crush, the senior he’s had a crush on for two years, The Johnny Suh from music business - his <em> best friend </em>. Has been talking about vore non-stop for the past month.</p><p>Yes. <em> A Month </em>. </p><p>Jaehyun can only remember vaguely when Johnny’s obsession with vore began. But he’s so sure of one thing that triggered it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Back in August best friends Jaehyun and Johnny started marathoning an american thriller show called Hannibal to celebrate another semester completed without dropping out of college. This activity was one sidedly demanded by Jaehyun because how can a 22 year old not know the existence of a sexy pansexual man who sometimes eats gourmet humans.</p><p>
  <em> “I mean I’ve heard of it, sure.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And that’s not good enough. From now on all we’re going to watch during movie nights is Hannibal and I will take no complaints.” </em>
</p><p>Their first session went great, they streamed two episodes and Johnny seemed to enjoy it. Although the older said that it was only because the two of them could finally hang out after a month of grueling finals preparations. Still, Jaehyun took that as a win.</p><p>The second session they did was two days after since the both of them decided they’d bailed out on Lucas’ party at the last minute. Jaehyun was conveniently at Johnny’s apartment so Jaehyun sabotaged Johnny’s laptop and put on Hannibal. They managed to get three more episodes down before Jaehyun got kicked out by Johnny’s flatmate for being too loud.</p><p>Things started to get shaken up during their third session. Jaehyun still remembers the feeling of betrayal and excitement mixed up into one giant confusing feeling to this day after finding out that Johnny had finished marathoning the first season <em> without </em>Jaehyun.</p><p>Without <em> telling </em>Jaehyun before their annual movie night.</p><p>Sure, Jaehyun was happy to see that Johnny enjoyed the show that Jaehyun likes (also forced him to watch, Jaehyun did actually feel kind of guilty for being really selfish). He’s delighted even. They feel more and more like soulmates. But Jaehyun felt really betrayed because Johnny watched the rest of the first season without telling him.</p><p>Free will or whatever but Jaehyun really loathed the fact that he couldn’t spend the remaining 352 minutes of the rest of the season with Johnny. <em> Of course </em> it all boiled down to spending time with his crush.</p><p>So they agreed to not watch Hannibal together anymore. </p><p>Several weeks passed and Johnny was back from visiting his family in the US. School started again and Jaehyun spent more time thinking about the “I love USA” t-shirt Johnny gave him as a souvenir than paying attention in class. Hannibal completely forgotten.</p><p>And then they went to a normal platonic coffee date at this super cute cafe that served 3D latte art. Jaehyun still liked to scroll through his gallery to look through pictures of Johnny mercilessly gulping down the cute foam bear on his coffee. He’d giggle to himself at the thought of a bear consuming his own kind but in foam form. And then his heart would skip a beat every time he’d remember how soft Johnny’s lips felt on his finger as he wiped some cream off the corner of the older’s mouth.</p><p>
  <em> (“I could just lick it off myself, Jaehyun-ah.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Says the one who didn’t even notice it the past five minutes.” </em>
</p><p>Giggle giggle leg kicking giggle Jaehyun’s heart was about to burst.<em> ) </em></p><p>Totally normal, no inappropriate jokes whatsoever.</p><p>Except on their way home, they saw a cute kid walking by and Johnny nudged Jaehyun, saying, “That kid is so cute,  wanna gobble his cheeks.”</p><p>Of course Jaehyun brushed this off as a joke because he also thinks that a kid’s chubby cheeks are to die for. And then Jaehyun’s mind would spiral off imagining a future with Johnny and adopting a kid or five together. </p><p>But after that Jaehyun noticed that Johnny would always joke about that kind of stuff. About eating… stuffs. Humans. Things he finds cute. To the point he’d compliment people in that very style. Also threaten people the same way.</p><p>Exhibit A. Taeyong, Johnny’s roommate, brought his dog to their apartment for several days because his parents went on a trip. Johnny’s first reaction? “Aww she’s so cute I wanna eat her,” sad face emoji.</p><p>Exhibit B. Yuta teased Johnny about coming to class looking completely trashed like a (sexy) zombie. Johnny’s response? As you could’ve probably guessed, “Yuta I will eat you raw. Uncooked. Without any seasonings.” (Honestly Jaehyun stopped listening after ‘raw’ because he got a little jealous that Johnny never made any sexual jokes towards Jaehyun in their three years long bestfriendery).</p><p>At first Jaehyun found it amusing how Johnny would joke about voring people unprovoked but now Jaehyun’s getting a little concerned. He might have to face the fact that their Hannibal dates could be the trigger for Johnny’s recent antics.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Why the long face, dude? Is it the pining or the fact that you haven’t studied for the quiz this afternoon?” Sicheng asks mindlessly as he sits on the chair next to Jaehyun. The man in question just groans at the early morning interrogation.</p><p>“I just have a lot going on in my mind right now. Why do you care anyway,” Jaehyun sighs.</p><p>“Oh so it’s about Johnny,” at this point Sicheng and practically everyone in their friend group is tired of Jaehyun’s obsession with Johnny. Sure they all can see how compatible Jaehyun and Johnny are together, it feels like those types of friendships where you click with each other the first time you meet. That kind of vibe. </p><p>But no one actually anticipated for the two of them to fall for each other. Not that Jaehyun knows that Johnny is equally obsessed with him as much as he obsesses over Johnny. The both of them are fairly known at the campus for their looks and therefore highly sought after. Not to mention how social both of them are.</p><p>Anyone would think that they could easily pick anyone they desire to be their partner with how big their dating pools are, but instead they choose to yearn for each other while keeping their best friend facade. Honest to God, Sicheng is tired. <em> Gay birds of a feather flock together </em>, Sicheng thinks to himself.</p><p>“It’s not <em> just </em> about Johnny,” Jaehyun shoots his friend a glare and visibly deflates, “I’m at fault too, I guess.”</p><p>Sicheng raised one of his eyebrows after hearing Jaehyun’s answer. “Do you realize that Johnny has been making jokes about eating people lately?” Jaehyun asks, a little too serious to Sicheng’s liking but whatever. No one gets Jaehyun. “Uh, I guess? I don’t really pay attention.”</p><p>To that answer Jaehyun gives Sicheng the fattest, biggest, juiciest eye roll he could muster up. “Do you remember when I told you me and Johnny had Hannibal nights?”</p><p>“Yeah and you were rambling about how it was the happiest moment of your life, that Johnny care you and how <em> annoying </em> you were going around in circles asking me whether he thinks you’re a pushover and probably hates you for it. Yes, I remember, Jaehyun.”</p><p>“I think I’m the problem. Like, I was the one who caused that, the one who flipped the vore switch in him,” he pauses, and looks at his friend straight in the eyes before continuing, “Sicheng I’m so scared.” After looking at Jaehyun being this concerned, Sicheng starts to get worried for him. Not because of the issue at hand but more because of how stupid the problem is. </p><p>Sicheng sighs and takes out his laptop from his backpack. “There’s nothing to be scared of, Jae. He literally loves you enough to finish the series that <em> you </em> love even when he used to not give a fuck about it and even made it his personality. For now.”</p><p>“You’re literally not helping.”</p><p>The following night Jaehyun couldn’t sleep a wink thinking of ways to bring Johnny back to his usual self, the John Jun Suh without the vore jokes. Jaehyun was the cause of the problem after all, and so will Jaehyun fix this himself.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The next time Jaehyun sees Johnny was at a beginning of the semester party the seniors always hold as a means for their last hurrah before they succumb themselves in their final projects. This time Johnny, the man himself, is the one hosting the party, along with Taeyong and Yuta. </p><p>This is the only chance Jaehyun could confront Johnny about his vore jokes. And maybe confess. Or not. Jaehyun tried, he really did, to have a talk with Johnny in the week before the party. But sometimes a whole night of planning is not enough when you’re dealing with Johnny Suh, the man whose unpredictability is unmatched with any other human being on earth. Definitely not an exaggeration.</p><p>Another thing is that there’s something about Johnny that made Jaehyun feel… weak. It’s the way he couldn’t stand his ground whenever he’s with the older, the way Johnny’s whole existence making him have amnesia, forcing him to live in the moment just to experience his time spent with Johnny. No brain just Johnny. Because despite the vore jokes, spending time with Johnny <em> is </em> fun. </p><p>Now, Jaehyun did think about why it was so hard for him to confront Johnny about the vore jokes. One theory is that Johnny is enjoying himself so much - despite the horrible puns he made with the vore undertones - and Jaehyun doesn’t want to be a party pooper. Another theory is that maybe, just maybe. It’s just a speculation but perhaps Jaehyun doesn’t want to admit that Johnny does spend a lot of time being invested in Jaehyun, just as he is with Johnny, just as Sicheng had said.</p><p>Thinking about that costed him a whole sleepless night. Because frankly, he doesn’t know what comes after the friendship stage. He’s never dated a friend before, moreover with someone whose relationship he cherishes a lot. He’s afraid that confronting Johnny could lead to confronting their feelings for each other. Sounds like a reach but Jaehyun couldn’t help overthinking when it comes to Johnny. And their relationship. Platonic relationship.</p><p>The night before the party Jaehyun toughened himself up to stop stalling and face Johnny head on. There will be a lot of people in the house and no one will notice if Jaehyun kidnaps Johnny out of the party. If that doesn’t work out Jaehyun can lock Johnny up in one of the available rooms and hold him hostage. His plans have some flaws but he’s confident.</p><p>But this party was different from the previous parties, where it’s packed with a sea of people, both he recognizes and doesn’t. The three seniors only invited people from their circles, which kind of threw Jaehyun off by a lot. It would’ve been perfect if the party was held at the frat house Yuta lives in but instead Jaehyun is currently seated on the sofa at Johnny and Taeyong’s apartment squished between Doyoung and Sicheng.</p><p>To be honest Jaehyun does prefer this kind of gathering, him being surrounded only by the people he knows, holding Dejun’s special alcohol mix in his hand and having fun without being too awkward. As of right now one half of the crowd is in the living room karaokeing love songs dramatically while the other half is in the kitchen playing beer pong, Johnny on the latter group.</p><p>Just as he’s getting comfortable and laughing at Kun and Ten’s whole 5 act musical theater performance, Sicheng nudges his shoulder.</p><p>“So why are you here.” </p><p>“Huh? Are you trying to tell me that I wasn’t originally invited?”</p><p>“No you balls for brain. Johnny’s on the other side of the apartment I thought you’re moving according to your plan.”</p><p>“What plan?” Doyoung butts in from Jaehyun’s left, earning him a look from both Jaehyun and Sicheng. </p><p>“Nothing, he’s talking nonse-”</p><p>“Jaehyun’s tired of Johnny’s vore jokes but he’s too much of a pussy to tell Johnny that.”</p><p>Doyoung scoffs, “You’re tired of Johnny’s jokes but what about us and your puns? During lunch yesterday? We were just eating but then you went ahead and commented ‘when Mark is eating it’s called Makbang’ like what the FUCK was that?”</p><p>“That was funny though,” Sicheng adds. In turn Jaehyun high fives his best, chillest, swaggest, coolest, number one bro and Doyoung rolls his eyes. “You and your silly little worry. Go then, the sofa’s getting cramped anyway,” the older spits and pushes Jaehyun out of the couch, making him almost spill his beverage on the carpet.</p><p>Doyoung slaps Jaehyun’s butt before shooing him for the last time and Sicheng gives him a thumbs up, which makes Jaehyun a bit more confident. Just for a second. Once he gets near the kitchen he’s, once more, worried. But then Johnny notices him almost right away, as he wasn’t playing, just spectating while making loud, animalistic noises. God, Jaehyun loves him so much.</p><p>“Jaehyun-ah!! Come play with me next round, these guys are being mean and made me play alone last round,” pleading face emoji. Jaehyun is so <em> so </em> weak.</p><p>“Well it’s not fair for you <em> and </em> Lucas to pair up together,” Jungwoo complains from one end of the table. Jaehyun just giggles at their banter. Then grunts were heard from Mark and Lucas at the other end of the table, since Taeil managed to score a point while Johnny and Jungwoo were making faces at each other.</p><p>Rounds played and team Jungwoo and Taeil won. They do some kind of victory dance and all of them join in and do all kinds of nonsense and Jaehyun is once again swayed in the booze and laughter and Johnny’s arm around his shoulder. Lucas refilled all of the cups with beer before announcing, “Now it’s us four against you two.”</p><p>Jaehyun laughs in disbelief while the Johnny next to him opens his mouth to start complaining again. </p><p>“Why do you guys hate me so much,” Johnny laments.</p><p>“No no no, you don’t understand,” Taeil starts, “You being partnered with Lucas is like terrifying but you with Jaehyun is like Samson when he still has his hair.” Jungwoo nods, agreeing to that statement.</p><p>“I… still can’t stomach why you want me to lose so bad.” <em> Ah, </em> Jaehyun thinks, <em> there it is. </em></p><p>“You four better not lose to us otherwise you have to <em> four </em>feit Mark’s Burger King coupons to us,” Jaehyun challenges. And gets a high five from Johnny for the pun.</p><p>“Dude what the fuck that was so random…” Mark whines, then continues, “What do we get if we win then?”</p><p>“Pride.”</p><p>With that, they started the game which feels like an international olympic championship competition but with less at stake and more laughter. And booze. Mid game though, Taeil went on and poured vodka inside Jaehyun and Johnny’s remaining cups with the excuse of ‘making it more fair’ because the two were on the lead. They still ended up winning though, much to Mark’s demise.</p><p>And then Johnny does it again. Linking everything with vore. When Jaehyun heard Johnny sing ‘gobble me swallow me’ as some kind of victory celebration while referring to the Burger King coupons something in him snapped. He swears he’s usually not this short tempered but it might be because of the alcohol. Damned Taeil and his vodka.</p><p>“Johnny can you like idk stop with the vore jokes,” the whole group stops fucking around and stares at Jaehyun, then at Johnny, anticipating a response from the latter. Fuck, Jaehyun really went on a tangent from his plan. “Wdym?” the vore jokes enjoyer raises one eyebrow in confusion. Jaehyun scoffs, “The gobble me swallow me and the stomach thing? And everything else yesterday and the day before that?”</p><p>“Oooh, a fight,” Jungwoo joins to mc on the side. “What’s wrong with me joking around, Jaehyun? It’s not like my vore jokes eat up all of your time,” Johnny rolls his eyes and Jaehyun loses his mind. And Taeil too, so he tried to leave but Jungwoo held his hand on a death grip as he was slipping away.</p><p>Jaehyun rubs his eyes, “Yes I do- it does. Yes it does, Johnny your jokes live in my mind rent free and I lose sleep because of you so yes! Your jokes eat up MOST of my time!” At this point Jaehyun is semi shouting and he does feel kind of bad about it but he has little control on his voice when intoxicated.</p><p>“Sounds like a <em> you </em> problem,” Jungwoo comments, keeping the mcing going, which earns him a shush from Mark. </p><p>“You…,” Johnny pauses, looking at Jaehyun straight in the eyes. Jaehyun feels uneasy and just wants to run away but instead he breaks the eye contact. “You thought about me that much until you lost sleep?”</p><p>At that Jaehyun whips his head in surprise and is once again met with Johnny’s super glossy super sparkly long lashes beautifully almond shaped honey colored eyes. He can feel the blush creeping. Fuck, his face must be tomato red by now. “N- Wh- When the fuck did I say that?”</p><p>“Fuck. Me too, dude.” </p><p>Jaehyun’s whole life flashes right in front of his eyes. Before Jaehyun’s balls for brain could even process the words that came out of Johnny’s mouth, his body moves on its own accord, walking closer to Johnny until it was close enough for him to reach his hands to cup Johnny’s face.</p><p>“Kiss me you animal.”</p><p>And then he brings Johnny’s face closer and he could feel Johnny’s chapped lips on his and the scent of the older’s cologne and alcohol start to fill his nose.</p><p>This took Johnny by a surprise. But he isn’t complaining. It’s the feeling of Jaehyun’s death grip on his face and the soft lips crashing onto his own. Johnny sighs into the kiss, though a moment too late, confused but still enjoying it, savoring it even. Knowing that, Jaehyun smiles. When Johnny starts to lick into his mouth, Jaehyun’s hands start to wander and find themselves tucking the older’s long hair behind his ear before looping his arms around his best friend’s neck, pulling them even closer together.</p><p>Jaehyun had kissed a handful of people in the past but this feels different. Maybe because his mind knows that it’s Johnny the senior from music business, his best friend and two year old one sided crush, who’s kissing him right here right now right in this moment. It feels so different when it’s Johnny. Magical. He can feel their hot breaths mingl-</p><p>“You guys should Definitely get a room, we still want to play beer pong here,” just as Johnny’s hands started to wander to Jaehyun’s lower back, Lucas interrupted their heated moment. The madlad who was actually brave enough to say something to the two dudes making out out of nowhere after a fight about vore. Or actually it was only because he lost to the other three in rock paper scissor.</p><p>Just as quickly as they had kissed, they pulled away from each other at light speed, seeming embarrassed but also blissed out. Head still in the clouds.</p><p>“Oh my god,” a shout was heard from behind them. Sicheng. “Bro you fucking did it!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It’s now Sunday. Two days since the party. Two days since the kiss. Two days since Johnny and Jaehyun won all of Mark’s Burger King coupons.</p><p>And now Jaehyun has his ass up on the air, all slicked up by Johnny’s spit. Yeah, he couldn’t believe it either. Because just half an hour ago they were sitting in Johnny’s room and eating Burger King in silence. </p><p>“You taste so fucking good, Jae,” Johnny huffs from behind Jaehyun, and the younger could only moan in response. His mind - and hole - is so fucked out by how skillful Johnny is with his tongue. </p><p>The older begins to lick around Jaehyun’s entrance, teasing it before slowly entering the tight heat again. Although it wasn’t as tight as before, Johnny is still careful not to hurt Jaehyun. He wants to impress his crush after all.</p><p>Johnny pushes his tongue further in, moving around before slowly fucking in and out out of the pink hole. “Oh shit,” Jaehyun moans, feeling Johnny’s tongue dragging on his walls. “You feel so good,” the younger says as he grinds back to get more friction from the tongue inside him. Johnny moans at the compliment and squeezes the younger’s buttcheeks tighter, while also spreading them apart to get more of his tongue inside.</p><p>Jaehyun’s mind is a mess, the feeling of Johnny eating him out, the saliva dripping down from his ass to his balls, the fact that his ass and thighs will be bruised tomorrow. Jaehyun can’t get enough. “Johnny I’m so close,” he moans and Johnny slides his tongue off Jaehyun’s hole and laps at his perineum before kissing the swollen heat and saying, “Come for me while you fuck yourself on my tongue, baby.”</p><p><em> Baby </em>. Jaehyun croons at the pet name, never would’ve imagined he’d hear it from Johnny’s mouth, moreover referring to him in a sexual way. Oh he’s so horny. He plants his face onto the pillow and begins to jerk his leaking cock as Johnny sticks his tongue back into Jaehyun’s hole. And Jaehyun begins to fuck himself on Johnny’s tongue, starting slow and becoming more and more erratic as he’s reaching his climax. His moans become louder and he jerks himself faster before he clenches around the older’s tongue and spilling strings of cum onto the towel layered on top of the bed. </p><p>His legs tremble, his hand still stroking slowly as he rides out his orgasm, flopping on his side as soon as Johnny retracts his tongue out of Jaehyun’s hole. They’re both panting, looking at each other not minding the mess of saliva on Johnny’s flushed face nor Jaehyun’s overall fucked out, blissed face. </p><p>“Holy shit,” Johnny sighs after a moment. He wipes out the mess on his face before joining Jaehyun lying on the bed and hugging Jaehyun with the warmest, tightest, and love fueled hug Jaehyun has ever experienced in his life. He can’t help but breaks into a smile.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Jaehyun kisses the tip of his best friend’s nose. “I just,” the older chuckles before continuing, “Can’t believe you really let me eat you out. I mean, this is my dream, dude. For the longest time.” Johnny captures the younger’s lip into a kiss, although a failed attempt as they couldn’t contain their laughter.</p><p>Another moment passes with them basking themselves in each other’s warmth, Johnny’s hand combing through Jaehyun’s hair, until Jaehyun breaks the silence. </p><p>“You know that your hard dick is poking on my thigh right?”</p><p>“I’ll take care of it later.”</p><p>“Oh come on,” the younger pouts. He moves his face closer to reunite their lips, hand sliding down to palm Johnny’s erection. The older moans into their kiss as Jaehyun takes out Johnny’s cock from his pants, moving his hands up and down slowly before going at a fixed pace.</p><p>Their kiss becomes heavier, as Johnny gets needier, suckling on Jaehyun’s tongue and biting his lower lip. After a few more pumps, Jaehyun could feel Johnny’s hips moving, thrusting to meet Jaehyun’s strokes. The younger tightens his grip on the length and Johnny’s hips stutter, cock pulsing as he comes on Jaehyun’s hand.</p><p>They stay like that for a moment, forehead against each other’s. Jaehyun watches the very subject of his love calming down after he made him come. Jaehyun feels like he’s in a fever dream. But it’s real. Everything is very real. <em> Thank you, Hannibal </em>.</p><p>After a while, Johnny gets up to clean up after their mess and fetches Jaehyun his pants and underwear before once again engulfing Jaehyun in a hug. Jaehyun could never guess that Johnny is very cuddly after, well, <em> performing a sexual act. </em> And he cherishes it. So much.</p><p>“Hey so can I also eat you out next time?”</p><p>Johnny gives Jaehyun a look after the younger shoots him the question. Then pouts, “My ass is only reserved for my boyfriend.” To that Jaehyun sits up in shock, eyes wide, face pale. “You have a boyfriend?” </p><p>The younger asked the question so seriously Johnny had no choice but to laugh. “You dumbass, I mean you have to become my boyfriend first before you can eat my ass.”</p><p>“<em> Oh.” </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WHEWWWW you made it to the end ;o; thank you so much for reading!!!! i hope you don't mind the terrible and forced puns heh heh i had to google some vore puns and encountered some cursed tumblr posts in the process hhh also and lastly congratulations to me bcs this is the longest one shot i've ever written (usually i only write like 1k drabbles with just feelings and fluff and no actual plot) anyways thank you once again for reading!!! mwah &lt;3 and the biggest mwah to you prompter and mods &lt;3</p><p>find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/johnjaebom_">twitter</a> ! (i draw johnjae fanarts sometimes ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>